1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a passive reuse prevention syringe that uses a flange lock. More specifically, aspects of the present invention relate to a syringe that includes a flange lock disposed at an open proximal end of a syringe barrel for engaging a locking flange disposed on a plunger rod. The flange lock engages the locking flange so as to prevent removal of the plunger rod from the syringe barrel and disable the syringe.
2. Description of Related Art
Hypodermic syringe products are generally intended for a single use only, in part, to address concerns related to the spread of disease associated with reuse of such products and to deter other misuse. Attempts have been made to provide a solution to these concerns. Some of these attempts have provided injection systems that require a specific, affirmative act to destroy the syringe after the intended injection either by using a separate device for destroying the syringe or providing a syringe assembly with frangible zones so that the syringe could be rendered inoperable by the application of force. Although many of these devices work quite well, they do require the specific intent of the user followed by the affirmative act to destroy or render the syringe inoperable. These devices are not effective with a user having the specific intent to reuse the hypodermic syringe.
Attempts have also been made to provide a syringe assembly that is automatically disabled or rendered inoperable after a single or select number of uses. Such syringe assemblies present specific challenges because they must not prevent filling or use under normal conditions. Moreover, certain automatic locking and disabling devices only allow for a fixed dosage amount to be supplied by the syringe before the syringe is disabled.